


Thor vs Frog

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: Thor tries a chocolate frog at an Avengers party.





	Thor vs Frog

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Marvelously Magical Bingo 2018  
> My Square: G4 with the prompt Chocolate Frog.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

Thor stared at the strange packet that Lady Granger and her friends had brought to the Avengers party.  The pentagon box was said to contain a Wizarding World delicacy, well that’s what the Red Head with one ear had whispered to him earlier.

Not being able to wait to try the delicacy, Thor ripped the lid off the box and yelped in surprise as the frog jumped out at him. 

“How dare you attack me?” Thor glared at the chocolate creature that had now fallen to the floor, “I will smash you with my hammer!”

As if hearing the God of Thunder’s threat the frog leapt away from the man onto the floor.

“You will not escape me small beast,” Thor roared as he summoned Mjolnir.

The hammer came soaring across the room into Thor’s outstretched hand and he immediately brought it down on top of the frog. Well, where the frog had been previously, but it was almost as if the frog had realised it was about to be squashed as it had leapt between Thor’s leg’s to escape.

“Do not run from me,” He shouted taking a step back so that he could this time hit the frog. This time the frog leapt twice. Thor moved after it but every time he would go to swing his hammer the frog would hop away.  

“Thor what are you doing?” a voice asked from the other side of the room.

Thor looked up to see the Lady Granger was watching him quizzically. The others in the team were looking at him as if he had gone insane. The red-haired friend of Hermione’s who had told him about the chocolate frogs was wearing a look similar to Loki.

“The chocolate delicacy is running from me,” he claimed.

“Chocolate delicacy?” Hermione questioned before turning her to face the redhead, “George the frogs only have one good jump in them, why does that one have several?”

“Magic,” he winked, “I figured it would make a good prank.”

“As funny as it was watching Thor chase after a frog, I don’t appreciate the damage it has done to my floor,” Tony berated.

“Magic can fix the floor Tony,” Hermione soothed the man, then she made her way over to Thor, “Don’t worry about the chocolate frogs Thor, they don’t mean any harm, George will fix them so you can try them later, for now, have a pumpkin pasty.”

“Thank you Lady Granger,” Thor nodded, “Your friend is much like my brother Loki, he too likes to play pranks.”

Hermione smiled at the man, “You might want to keep the card though, most witches and wizards collect them, they have pictures of famous witches and wizards on them.”

Thor looked inside the box and saw a picture of Lady Hermione staring up at him.

“Who did you get?” Hermione asked.

“You,” Thor declared.

The rest of the Avengers were silent and the only noise that could be heard was the sound of George’s laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> The second I got this prompt I had the image of Thor chasing a Chocolate Frog around the Avengers Tower whilst the others looked on.


End file.
